


Do You Have Feelings For Me?

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows he has a habit of saying the wrong things, always wearing his heart on his sleeve and being way too obvious about everything he feels. But just this once, he feels something that he really wants to keep to himself, and he’s blown it already. Based on the promo for 4x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have Feelings For Me?

”Do you … have feelings for me?”

The question hits him harder than any slushie to the face or tackle on the football field ever could. It’s like the air is knocked out of him and his heart jumps into his throat, his hands clenching in and out fists at his sides and his cheeks filling with colour. He drops his gaze, bites his lip. This isn’t happening. This _can’t_  be happening.

“Shit, um. You weren’t supposed to, I mean- it’s not … it’s just really not like that, dude.”

Sam knows he has a habit of saying the wrong things, always wearing his heart on his sleeve and being way too obvious about shit that he wants to keep to himself. But this? This feels like a bigger secret than any of the secrets he’s had before. Losing his home, getting that job at the strip club, his insecurities about his body — sure, they were all a hell of a lot worse than having a crush, but he knew those secrets wouldn’t cost him any friendships.

This is different. This secret is something else entirely.

He’s never had a crush on a best friend before. There’s always been a pretty distinctive line between crush potential and best friends. His previous feelings for Brittany were probably the closest he’d ever got to crushing on a best friend, but the thing was, they weren’t best friends, not really. Not like he and Puck used to be. Not like he and Blaine are. And the fact that he wants more from Blaine scares him shitless, because he was definitely not meant to be crushing on his best friend.

The best friend thing scares Sam more than the guy thing, if he’s honest. He’s never been completely sure about his sexuality, and even if he never admitted it to himself, guys have always been a potential for him. He’s had too many sex dreams about Captain America and spent too much time pretending not to notice guys’ bodies in the locker room to be totally straight.

So it’s not that surprising that he’s ended up crushing on a guy, but it’s definitely surprising that he’s ended up crushing on Blaine, on his best fucking friend of all people. And right now, all he wants is for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“What’s it like then?”

Blaine’s voice cuts through his thoughts and he glances up at his best friend’s face quickly, his eyes wide and vulnerable, before looking back down at the locker room floor.

“It’s- it’s just … Crap.” Heaving out a sigh, Sam glances over his shoulder before promptly dropping down onto the bench behind him, his elbows on his knees as he buries his face in his hands and slides his fingers through his hair. “I am so sorry, Blaine.”

Blaine sits down beside him and sets a hand on his back, and Sam almost wants to shy away from the touch. He doesn’t.

“What are you apologising for?” 

“This was never supposed to happen. Best friends are totally off limits, I get that, but we’ve just … you’re like, you’re kind of perfect, man. Like, for me. And it’s so dumb, I know, but you just  _get_  me and things changed and the next thing I know …”

Sam huffs out a self-conscious laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, and after a moment he chances another fleeting look at Blaine. His eyebrows are knitted together like he’s thinking too hard, his lips pursed, and a surge of panic shoots through Sam’s system instantly.

“I swear to God, Blaine, I was  _never_  going to act on it. I promise. I don’t- I’ve never had a friend like you before and I would never do anything to screw it up. I really don’t want to lose you. You have to believe me, man.”

“I believe you,” Blaine says simply, his voice oddly quiet. “… Sam, will you please look at me?” 

Sam does exactly that, looking over at Blaine shyly and biting his lip.

“So you really do have feelings for me?”

His voice is soft and curious, and Sam’s first instinct is to apologise. So he does, with another rushed, _“I’m so sorry, man.”_  

“Don’t be. It’s just, I want you to know that, well, I have feelings for you, too. And, if you’d acted on it … I wouldn’t have minded.”

Sam’s eyes widen and his lips part in surprise, but a moment later he collects himself and frowns a little, pulling away. It’s almost an instinct to second-guess people’s feelings for him now, after loving so many girls that didn’t feel the same way. “Dude, you don’t have to like, compromise our friendship or anything. I’m- I’m fine with just being friends, I promise.”

Blaine smiles, just a slight quirk of his lips, like he almost expected that reaction. “I’m not compromising anything.”

“You like me,” Sam says dumbly. When Blaine gives a shy nod of his head, he bites his lip and lets out a breath through his nose. “You _like_  like me. Wow, um. Okay. Do you maybe want to have dinner with me this weekend? At BreadstiX?”

Blaine’s smile widens then, the corners of his eyes crinkling with it, and Sam’s heart swells at how happy the guy looks. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Sam asks, as a grin slowly spreads across his face.

When Blaine replies with a nod and a soft, “Yeah,” Sam holds his fist up between them without hesitation.

Laughing, Blaine bumps his fist against Sam’s, and when Sam pulls his hand away with a flourish and whisper-yells,  _“Blam!”_ , Blaine’s quick to copy him.

Just as Sam opens his mouth to speak once again, the school bell rings and cuts him off. Always a loyal student, Blaine gets up from the bench as soon as it stops ringing and clutches the strap of his satchel in both hands. He bounces on his toes like a kid on a sugar high and smiles at Sam brightly.

“I’ll pick you up at seven on Friday?”

Sam smiles back. “Shouldn’t I be picking you up? I’m the one that asked.”

“I’m the one with a car,” Blaine points out, and okay, fair enough. Sam’s dad’s pick up truck breaks like three times a month anyway, and he definitely doesn’t want their first date to involve eating greasy fries and drinking stale coffee at a repair shop.

“Fine, Friday at seven,” Sam says with a grin. “It’s a date.” 

“A date it is.”

They grin at each other for a moment longer before Blaine eventually waves and leaves the locker room to head to class, leaving Sam alone to soak in the reality of what just happened. He never even considered that maybe Blaine would return his feelings, and definitely didn’t think that confrontation would end the way it did. He feels like he’s floating in some kind of dream, his stomach flipping excitedly and heart racing.

This secret is the best one he’s ever had.


End file.
